


Give Me All You've Got

by doobler



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fake AH Crew, Humor, M/M, OT6, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doobler/pseuds/doobler
Summary: If there was one thing Geoff loved more than most things in the world, it was spoiling Jeremy Dooley.





	1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Geoff loved more than most things in the world, it was spoiling Jeremy Dooley. He loved spoiling that man absolutely rotten. Rimmy Tim themed everything? Done. Expensive cigars from halfway across the planet? Delivered the same day. Fancy champagne and the most expensive pizza money could buy? His credit card is out before Jeremy can open his mouth. Giving him more than he could ever contend with is something that fills Geoff with such profound happiness, he sometimes worries he's developed a complex.

Then he sees Jeremy, sees how his face lights up, his lopsided smile, his hands cupping his face in shocked glee, and nothing else really matters anymore.

It only made sense that Geoff's habit bleed into every facet of his life.

"Geoff, fuck-- calm the fuck down, I'm gonna twist an ankle." Jeremy half-laughed, half-whined. 

"Sorry Lil' J, I got a boner the size of the fucking Empire State Building and I need a place to put it," Geoff replied, sucking hickies into every patch of skin he can reach. "Well. No, that's wrong-- I said that wrong. I've got a boner but I don't-- the fucking isn't on me, it's-- gah you know what I mean!"

"You're horny and you want me." Jeremy finished, looking rather smug. Geoff tried to kiss that annoying smirk away, clinging to the smaller man like a raft in a thunderstorm.

"Your dick. My mouth." Geoff rumbled.

"Can do, boss."

They somehow managed not to trip and eat shit on the carpet, stumbling through the penthouse in an effort to reach Geoff's room. Expensive suits were thrown to the side, abandoned like trash until they were both in their underwear and collapsed on the bed.

"Holy shit, Geoff," Jeremy's eyes widened slightly, a drunken flush spreading down his neck. "You're fucking rock hard."

"Don't care. Need your cock." Geoff slid onto his knees, yanking Jeremy forward to the edge of the bed.

Jeremy watched, lips parted as Geoff hastily pulled his dick through the slit in his briefs. Geoff was desperate, not even taking a moment to get fully undressed. When he opened his mouth, a bead of drool trickled down his chin. He glanced up at Jeremy, silently asking for confirmation. The younger Lad was too distracted by how blown the older Gent's pupils were, swimming with erotic anticipation.

"Jer, please." Geoff whined.

"Yes! Sorry, yes, please."

With a happy smile, Geoff wrapped his forefinger and thumb around the base of Jeremy's cock and swallowed him whole. Jeremy shuddered, bringing his hand to his face to sink his teeth into the meat of his palm. That was Geoff's favorite move, taking every inch of Jeremy's thick cock into his throat at once. He hummed, the vibrations around Jeremy's dick making him whimper. Keeping his nose firmly pressed against Jeremy's groin, Geoff stroked his length with the flat of his tongue. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking rhythmically. The wetness and suction made Jeremy see stars. He laid his hand in the older man's hair, tangling his fingers and tugging softly. Geoff took the cue, pulling back and wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"Yes, Mr.J?" Geoff beamed. As he talked, he never stopped stroking Jeremy's spit-slicked shaft. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Don't go balls to the wall in the first minute," Jeremy laughed. "We've got other shit to get to tonight."

Geoff's heart fluttered. He couldn't always keep up with Jeremy but the thought alone made his vision swim and his knees shake. 

"What's the other shit then?"

"Hm?"

Geoff scooted in closer, nestling between Jeremy's knees until his chest pressed flush against the Lad's wet cock. He pulled Jeremy down slightly, lips grazing the shell of his ear.

"What do you want from me tonight, Jeremy?"

The Lad shuddered, exhaling sharply. Trapped between them, Geoff could feel Jeremy's cock throb in anticipation.

"I want..." Jeremy paused to gather himself. "I want you to suck me off. And then I want you to fuck me."

Geoff had the audacity to wink, lips spread in a broad grin.

"I can definitely do that."

Resuming his position, Geoff took Jeremy in his fist, wrapping his lips around the head of his cock. He stroked it with the flat of his tongue, rubbing circles against his shaft with the pad of his thumb. Smacking his lips loudly, Geoff pressed the tip of his tongue against Jeremy's slit, eyelids fluttering as a bead of precum graced his taste buds. Gradually, he worked his way downward, pressing wet kisses to every inch of Jeremy's dick as he could. He then pushed Jeremy back onto the mattress, eager for more.

"D-damn, Geoff," Jeremy moaned, his hand returning to the older man's hair. "If I'd known you were this pent up--"

Jeremy gasped, his thighs flexing involuntarily. Geoff sucked sloppily on his balls, working his damnedest to get both in his mouth simultaneously. When his efforts were fruitless, he slid even further down, licking a hot stripe down Jeremy's taint. The younger Lad squealed, shooting upwards.

"Nuh-no no-n-no, I'm not--"

Geoff pulled back, a look of understanding on his face. Jeremy groaned. Geoff's moustache was wet with saliva. The image should've been gross but it only made Jeremy hornier.

"Do you wanna cum?" Geoff asked nonchalantly, mouthing at the base of Jeremy's cock.

"Y-yuh-yes, please Geoff."

"But you said--"

"Make me cum twice."

"... You beautiful son of a bitch."

Geoff returned with a renewed fervor, gripping Jeremy's cock in his fist. He focused more on the head, sucking hard and making him as wet as possible. What wasn't in his mouth, Geoff stroked, applying pressure with a twist upwards. The combination was deadly, reducing Jeremy to moans and whimpers. The sounds alone made Geoff's blood rush into his cock, eager for release.

"Geoff-- Geoff I'm so fucking close!!" Jeremy groaned.

Geoff braced either hand on Jeremy's inner thighs. He swallowed him to the root, bobbing up and down with a fire in his eyes. He pulled back until just the tip was pressed flush against his lips, sinking down until his nose was buried in coarse curls. Jeremy's thick member spread his lips wide, guaranteeing at least 24 hours of aching afterwards. He was the perfect length for Geoff, dipping down the back of his throat enough to satisfy without choking. It only took a few strokes like that, all wet heat and perfectly applied pressure, before Jeremy was undone. He came with a strangled cry, emptying his balls down Geoff's throat. The older Gent swallowed every last drop happily, licking him down clean before pulling off with a pop.

"Fuck.... Fucking hell, Geoff...." Jeremy gasped, collapsed against the mattress. "Ohh god that was fucking.... INCREDIBLE...."

Geoff grinned smugly, untangling himself from between Jeremy's thighs. He walked on his knees to the bedside table, grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom. He remembered Gavin's dumb little prank and read the label. Strawberry flavored. Good enough.

Gingerly helping Jeremy position himself vertically on the bed, Geoff spread his legs wide apart. He dropped feather-light kisses on the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Jeremy moaned weakly, rolling his hips to meet the contact. Even when flaccid, he looked like the god of sex in Geoff's eyes.

"You ready to get fucked, lil' J?" Geoff drawled, popping open the lube. "My dick's still suuuper hard."

"God yes, Geoff, fuck me--" Jeremy sighed, spreading his legs wider and planting his feet firmly on the mattress. "I'm so ready for your cock, Geoff, c'mon."

With a predatory smirk, Geoff poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He didn't bother taking his time, pressing his index finger against Jeremy's tight asshole. The Lad gasped, no doubt rudely snapped to attention by how cold the liquid was. It wasn't long before it became warmer, heated by Geoff's fingers rubbing slow circles against Jeremy's entrance.

"Ryan told me he made Gavin cum just from fingering him recently," Geoff mumbled. He propped his cheek up against Jeremy's thigh, watching his own fingers slowly slip inside. "I found that surprising seeing that I'm fucking constantly shoving shit up there."

"Goddamn, Geoff," Jeremy laughed, throwing an arm across his face. "You need to work on your pillow talk."

"I'm talking about your other boyfriends fucking each other, Jer."

Jeremy swallowed audibly. He cock twitched as if stirring at the proposition.

"Maybe we'll do that next time," Geoff continued. He pumped two fingers in and out of Jeremy at a leisurely pace. "It's been fucking months since we all fucked together. Maybe next time we can all share you. I'd love to watch you try and suck off Michael and Gav at the same time while I fuck your ass and Ryan blows you. He's way too good with his mouth to top."

"Wh-what about Jack?"

"He'd fuck your ass with me, dummy."

Jeremy shuddered, his hips rising off the bed. Already, his cock was hardening again, a prominent vein practically winking at Geoff.

"Damn dude, your dick really likes the idea of you getting gang fucked," Geoff lifted his head, trying to get a better look at Jeremy's face. "I'll ask if they'd wanna do that then. Maybe to start off I'll just watch you get fucked by two of the others. You have a preference? I think Ryan and Jack would be good, I wanna see you get fucking rocked by older men. Then again, a Lads threesome is also enticing--"

"Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey, if you don't fucking pound me right now, I'm gonna pop a cap right up your asshole."

Geoff beamed, holding back a giggle. Dominant Jeremy was one of the best Jeremys, coupled with Horny Beyond Reasoning Jeremy.

The older Gent retrieved his fingers, dimly registering that he'd slicked Jeremy open on four digits. Rolling on the sickly sweet scented condom, Geoff ground himself against the curve of Jeremy's ass, much to the younger Lad's dismay.

"In me. Right now, Ramsey. I fucking mean it." Jeremy spat.

"Fucking chill out, baby," Geoff leaned down, barley craning his neck to smother Jeremy's mouth with his own. "It's been so fucking long and Daddy wants to indulge himself tonight."

Jeremy's eyes went wide, his cheeks nearly glowing. He twisted away, boring a hole into the wall to avoid Geoff's gaze. He continued to rut against him, sighing softly every time the head of his cock pushed against Jeremy's balls. The sheer warmth and lube-slick skin set Geoff's nerves on fire.

"Ok, let's go."

Jeremy held his breath as Geoff gripped either thigh in his hands. He pushed against Jeremy's ass, grunting at the resistance. Dropping one leg, Geoff gripped himself just below the head, thrusting with more force.

"Relax, lil' J," Geoff muttered. "You're too tight, I'm having trouble. Fucking breathe, it's ok."

Jeremy inhaled deeply, eyes fluttering shut. Whatever he was thinking of made his cock stand at full attention and his ass flex on instinct. Another push had Geoff slipping inside, the head sucked in and squeezed like a vice. Jeremy groaned, arching his back.

"There we go," Geoff moaned, slowly hilting himself. "Good boy-- you feel so fucking good, I could cum right now."

"S-same," Jeremy stammered. He propped himself up on his elbows, trying to watch Geoff sink inside him. "H-how long has it been?"

"Months, at fucking least. Everyone hoards you to themselves while I pass out fucking tired from running a goddamned criminal empire."

"Take your prize then, Mr.Ramsey."

A manic giggle bubbled up from Geoff's chest. He repositioned himself, gripping Jeremy's thighs just above the back of his knees. Slowly, he folded Jeremy in half until his calves dangled in the air, his knees almost pressed against his chest. 

"Ohh what a view, I wish you could see," Geoff sank deeper thanks to the new angle, huffing softly when his balls pressed flush against Jeremy's ass. "I could watch myself fucking you all goddamned day long."

Jeremy craned his neck. He watched, only partially getting a glimpse of Geoff's cock pushing into him. The Gent drew back, fucking him slow and deep. It was intimate, robbing Jeremy of the air in his lungs.

"You feel so fucking good," Geoff groaned. "You squeeze me so right, Jeremy, I could get fucking addicted to this."

Jeremy nodded. He pressed his palms into the mattress, bracing himself. The angle felt amazing but put a lot of strain on his lower back. Taking a deep shuddering breath, he tried to pry open his knees. Geoff took notice, gripping his ankles to spread him open. Jeremy nearly sobbed. Geoff was so deep inside him, he could no longer tell where Geoff ended and he began. As badly as he wanted to get absolutely destroyed, he was enjoying every precious second of such an intimate interaction.

"Pick up the pace?" Geoff asked.

"P-pick up the p-p-pace." Jeremy affirmed.

Dropping his ankles, Geoff helped Jeremy unfold before taking a steely grip at the Lad's hips. He started slow with shallow thrusts, watching Jeremy's stomach flex in tandem. When he noticed the precum pooling in the dip of his belly button, Geoff sped up. He tightened his grip on Jeremy's hips, snapping forward and pulling back. It didn't take long before he settled into a punishing rhythm, fucking hard enough into Jeremy to shake the bed and rattle the walls.

"Fuck-- fuck-- fuck-- G-geoff!! Oh fucking christ, Geoff--" Jeremy threw his head back, rocking into every thrust.

"How much-- you wanna bet-- at least one of the guys-- is listening right now?" Geoff grunted. He landed an especially deep thrust, pulling a moan from deep within Jeremy's chest. "Should I pull out and let him join? You wanna have one of them watch while I fuck you, Jeremy?"

The Lad couldn't respond, his head swimming with arousal. He simply held on for dear life, eyes rolling back as Geoff kept up the pace.

It wasn't long before the air was filled with the distinct slapping of skin on skin. Jeremy was reduced to whimpering moans, working on autopilot to fuck himself harder on Geoff's dick. They worked together, Geoff slamming upward to meet Jeremy's prostate on every thrust. 

"Good, good boy, you're so fucking good for me," Geoff babbled. He pushed his fingers into Jeremy's mouth, humming delightedly as the younger man sucked in his digits. "I'm gonna fill you up, Jeremy-- gonna, gonna fucking DROWN you in my jizz. You r-ready? You want it?"

"Yes- yes- yes- oh fucking god yes." Jeremy replied, his words punctuated with thrust after thrust.

Reaching between them, Geoff wrapped his fist around Jeremy's cock. He didn't move, watching as Jeremy did all the work, rocking upwards to fuck into Geoff's fist.

"Just like that-- oh god, I'd-- I wanna see you like this, wanna watch Jack fuck your ass while you fuck into Michael, watch you all fucking cum together-- do it, fucking imagine you're fucking into Michael or Gavin or who the fuck, I don't care, just--"

Jeremy screamed, gritting his teeth to muffle himself as he came. Ribbons of cum painted his chest, a stray shot hitting his chin. Geoff hunched over, thighs shaking. Jeremy squeezed so tight around him, gripping him like a vice. Geoff fucked into the heat, trembling as followed close behind. For a moment, he wished they'd gone raw so he could feel and see his seed filling Jeremy to the brim. Playing it safe was better in the long run. Regardless, everything was still amazing even with a barrier between them.

Geoff collapsed on top of Jeremy, punching the air out of his lungs. Jeremy managed a breathy laugh as Geoff rolled off of him. They were both slick with sweat, absolutely shattered in the post-orgasmic glow.

Somewhere in the penthouse, they heard a muffled cry.

"Geoff, you motherfucker," Jeremy flushed from ear to ear, all over his face. "How'd you know?"

"Everyone is too fucking quiet," Geoff replied, dragging a hand down his face. "You'd jerk it if anyone of us fucked that loudly."

Jeremy thought about it for a second, only to decide that thinking a coherent thought was way out of his jurisdiction right now. He settled on sinking into the matress, feeling the sweat and cum cool on his body.

"We should get cleaned up." He said aloud, only for Geoff to snuffle haughtily.

"You're so demanding, Jeremy," He replied, unable to keep the humor out of his voice. "I'll get uhh something in a sec, just let an old bastard catch his breath."

Jeremy smiled. He reached out, tracing the lines of Geoff's tattoos like he always loved to do. Scooting closer, he pressed a soft kiss to the nape of Geoff's neck.

"I love you, Geoff."

"Love you too, Jeremy."


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy wasn't a huge believer in superstitions. He almost always wore a cross around his neck, suspended on a humble chain, but that was more out of habit rather than necessity. He didn't throw salt over his shoulder, he happily walked under ladders, he loved all cats including black ones, and a shattered mirror was no more than a minor inconvenience to him. Regardless, the bud of doubt had been planted at the back of his mind, leaving him on edge all week.

The Fake AH Crew had far too many successful heists in a row now. Last week, they'd stolen no less than three extremely rare paintings, along with a vase and a statuette. A few days later, they'd embarked on a robbery crawl, holding up every bank in the city. Just yesterday, they'd stolen countless boats from the harbor, absolutely destroying them with a variety of graffiti before returning them. Heists like that came once a month, maybe twice, and tended to have a low rate of success. Despite that, not only had every crime gone off without a hitch but the injury count was amazingly low. The worst had been a minor concussion on Gavin's part when he ran headfirst into the getaway van. Even then, it wasn't because of the LSPD but the Lad's favorite aviator's having been cracked. It'd also been absolutely hilarious. Michael wound up bent over in the back of the van, laughing until tears streamed down his cheeks. 

Jeremy felt like he was walking on eggshells by the time heist number four rolled around only a day later. Geoff seemed to believe the opposite, taking the streak of wins as a sign of blessed luck instead of a bad omen. He whipped a plan out of his ass, one that'd been on his mind for ages.

"We're... Stealing an elephant?" Ryan asked, pausing in the middle of applying his face paint.

"Not just any elephant, sweetheart," Geoff replied. His eyes were wide and wild. "Los Santos' number one elephant."

"... Los Santos has a number one elephant?" Gavin cocked his head to the side.

"Does that imply there's at least a number two elephant? Because that's depressing. Can you imagine being an elephant and coming in second?" Jack tried to hold back his laughter with a swig of water, only to get most of it in his beard.

"Her name is Peanut," Geoff ignored the running commentary, slapping the counter for to reel his team back in. "And we're gonna fucking steal her. At least long enough to confuse the absolute fuck outta the LSPD and the zoo. Then we'll uhh release her. Somewhere."

"Somewhere?" Michael repeated, poking his head into the kitchen. "Listen Geoff, I love being spontaneous as much as the next guy but this is a fucking ELEPHANT--"

"I'll brainstorm on the way there, don't sweat it."

The Crew looked apprehensive but excited nonetheless. Geoff's sillier heists always made for incredible stories to recall at a later date. Stealing an elephant in broad daylight definitely sounded like a winner. Jeremy watched his team from the other room, panic setting in. There was no way this would end well.

 

The heist went well.

Stealing an elephant was surprisingly easy. Gavin and Michael were perfect diversions which came as a surprise to no one. While they pretended to have a husband's dispute, the rest of the Crew managed not only to unlock the elephant enclosure but also successfully lead Peanut out and away. Clearly, the zoo was terribly under staffed. They gave her a short tour of the city before lovingly dropping her off at the Los Santos golf club, just west of Vinewood. The resident golfers were in a panic, the LSPD having gone absolutely nuts, and the Fake AH Crew only further cemented that they were just as hilarious as they were terrifying. On the ride home, they crowded around Gavin's phone, watching the live news coverage of lovely Peanut making her way around the golf club wielding a giant bag of treats and an appetite for destruction. 

Making a short detour at one of the many Burger Shots in the city, the Crew decided a quick 6-way date at the pier was in order. They ended the day with carnival games, cotton candy, corn dogs, and a romantic ride on the ferris wheel.

When they finally arrived back home at the penthouse, it was well past sunset. A chorus of good night wishes echoed through the apartment as everyone filed to their room for a well deserved rest. Jeremy, who was still wired and on edge, decided he'd stay up and play video games until his exhaustion overpowered his anxiety.

A few minutes after midnight, Jeremy heard the unmistakable sound of a door creak open. Based on where the noise came from, he guessed it was Ryan. A second later, a different door squeaked in the darkness. Jack's room. Jeremy tried to shrug it off, eager to resume his game. Curiosity overrode his desire for achievements however, and soon enough, he was turning off the TV and creeping towards the Gent's room. Good things never came from being awake this late.

As Jeremy got closer and closer, his heart hammered harder in his chest. Was Jack hurt? Was Ryan hurt? He couldn't think of any other reason why they'd be up. Jeremy reached forward, eeking the door open.

Jack snapped to attention, adjusting his glasses when they nearly fell off his face. Ryan was perched in his lap, sucking enthusiastic hickies into the younger man's neck and feeling up and down his body.

"Evenin', Jeremy." Jack spoke up. Ryan pulled away, his brow quirked. "Or uh. Good morning, I guess, technically."

"H-hey, sorry, I didn't uh," Jeremy threw up his hands, a burning flush spreading across his cheeks. "I'll just uhm. Go to bed now."

"Why?" Ryan replied, looking particularly smug. "It's not like you walked in on something scandalous, we're all dating after all."

Jeremy nodded slowly, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Still. It's kinda, yknow. Private. I'll just uhh-"

"Get your ass back here, Dooley," Jack sprung up, catching the Lad's wrist. "You've been on fucking edge all day, come blow off some steam with us, huh?"

Jeremy let Jack reel him in, meeting his lips in a tender kiss. With the whirlwind of action today, there hadn't been a chance for anyone to indulge in any sort of touchy feely behavior. You'd think it'd be easy to go a day without affection but, when you're used to the attention of five other men all day, it feels like a hole has opened up beneath your feet and something crucial is missing.

As Jack kissed Jeremy, Ryan made short work of the Lad's pants. It took some maneuvering but soon enough, the trio was stripped down to their underwear, tangled up together on the mattress.

"Why've you been so on edge today, Jay?" Ryan spoke up, his fingers ghosting over Jeremy's chest. 

"I uh. You're gonna think it's stupid, trust me--"

"We fucking stole an elephant today, Jeremy," Jack interjected, muffling his laughter in Jeremy's neck. "Nothing will ever sound stupider than that, trust me."

"We," Jeremy tried to focus, a difficult task with two pairs of hands feeling him up simultaneously. "We've been doing so many heists and NOT failing, I've just... Been on edge, waiting for it all to crash and burn."

"You've been afraid that our likelihood of success's been getting slimmer and slimmer," Ryan finished, sucking on the juncture between Jeremy's neck and shoulder. "I don't blame you, I think we were all secretly paranoid today."

"... Really? But you guys seemed so confident."

"I think you have to be when you're trying to steal an elephant." Jack replied.

A warm and fuzzy feeling arose in Jeremy's chest. He arched his back, moaning softly as Ryan tweaked at his nipples. Jack moved in for another kiss, mostly tongue with the slightest hint of teeth. The trio moved in tandem, hands wandering, lips on skin, molding against one another in a fit of passion.

"Ca-can I uh make a request?" Jeremy shuddered, his fingers twitching around Jack's hard cock.

"Of course, sweetheart," Ryan purred, grinding against the Lad's thigh. "What's up?"

"Can uh. Can one of you fuck me from behind and uh the other from the front?"

Both Gents' eyes sparkled at the idea. Jeremy's heart pounded. He let himself be manhandled, laying back as Ryan settled between his thighs.

"Relax, ok?" He instructed, stroking his hands down Jeremy's stomach.

Jeremy did the opposite, tensing up as Ryan's mouth moved farther and farther down his body. When Ryan's face was between his legs, Jeremy yelped, trying not to accidentally suffocate the man with his thighs. Jack swooped in, dropping wet kisses down the Lad's neck.

"Ry-ryan I don't--"

"Jeremy," Ryan look up through his eyelashes, blue eyes bright and earnest. "Please. Trust me."

He took a deep shuddering breath, trying his best to relax. He sank slightly into the mattress, his head nearly swallowed by Jack's array of pillows.

With a satisfied smirk, Ryan spread Jeremy's legs, licking a hot stripe from his balls down to his asshole. Jeremy keened, his legs trembling from the strain. Ryan repeated the motion over and over, pressing his tongue harder to Jeremy's skin. His breath came hot and heavy, ghosting over Jeremy's sensitive skin.

"It feels so fucking good, trust me," Jack purred. In the haze of pleasure, Jeremy was having trouble telling whose voice belonged to which Gent. "Ryan's so fucking good with his mouth, just let him work his magic."

Ryan hummed, deep and rumbling, sending a spark of pleasure dancing up Jeremy's spine. The feeling of wet lips against his ass felt alien at first but the longer Ryan went at it, the better it became. Soon Jeremy was rolling his hips, leaning into every swipe of Ryan's tongue.

"Did something give you the idea for this?" Jack spoke up. He was feeling Jeremy up and down, broad hands stroking and squeezing and pinching at every stretch of skin he could reach. "You jerk off to some real good smut recently?"

"Hahhhah you could uh, kinda say that," Jeremy tilted his head back to hold Jack's gaze. "It uh. Was Geoff's idea."

From his place between Jeremy's legs, Ryan spluttered.

"WOW that feels REAL fucking weird," Jeremy yelped, jumping back. "You just fucking gave my asshole a raspberry, Haywood, don't fucking ever do that again, it's WEIRD."

"Sorry, sorry," Ryan looked embarrassed, his cheeks turning bright red. "I just uh. Wasn't expecting that."

"Geoff talks dirty but nothing ever comes of it." Jack supplied. 

"Yeah, that."

Jeremy shrugged, a full body shiver taking hold as Ryan resumed his ministrations. 

"He uh," Jeremy threw an arm over his face, desperate to hide himself. "Also said he'd uhm. Wanna watch."

"Fuck." Jack breathed. 

Ryan hummed again, pulling a moan from Jeremy's throat. His tongue pointed, thick laps turning to sharp thrusts. He pushed past the tight ring of muscle, eating Jeremy out with a fiery passion. Jack took one of Jeremy's hands, guiding it to his own cock. The Lad sighed appreciatively. Jack's dick was heavy and familiar in his grasp. He swept the pad of his thumb across the tip, smearing precum around the head. A moan rumbled deep in Jack's chest.

"That should be good enough," Ryan pulled away, smacking his lips. He looked wrecked already, spit slicked across his reddened face, his hair an absolute bird's nest. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Jeremy replied. "What uhh. How are we gonna do this?"

"You're gonna be on your hands and knees," Jack purred, winding hid arms around Jeremy's middle. "I'm gonna fuck you from behind while Ryan uses your throat to get off."

Jeremy swallowed thickly. His cock throbbed hard.

Without another word, Jeremy sat up, only to bend over. He propped himself up on his forearms, spreading his knees automatically. Jack whistled loudly.

"You look fucking amazing," He moaned, taking position. "What's the safeword again, Lil J'?"

"... Do I have to say it?"

"Yes, Jeremy," Ryan climbed off the mattress, bending down to the Lad's eye level. "It's very important."

"... Bum Cheese."

"Hah hah. Good boy."

"Fuck you."

Ryan cupped Jeremy's face in his palm, tilting his head upwards. Something undeniably Vagabond glinted behind his blue eyes, sending a jolt of erotic terror through Jeremy's mind. It was no secret that Ryan held back for everyone else's sake. He wondered briefly what an untethered Ryan in the bedroom would look like.

"We're the ones fucking you tonight, sweetheart," Ryan smirked. "Keep your ass up and shoulders down, the angle'll be better for Jack."

Jeremy did as he was told, his cheek pressing against the mattress as his ass rose higher into the air. He heard Jack rummaging around, followed by the unmistakable tearing of a condom wrapper. He let his eyes flutter shut, trying his best to relax.

"Haven't you, Michael, and Gavin already had a threesome?" Jeremy genuinely couldn't tell if Jack or Ryan posed the question.

"I mean. It was more like a circle jerk with making out thrown in," The Lad replied. "I don't really know if that counts."

"Probably not. But this will."

Jeremy huffed as something blunt and thick prodded at his asshole. His thighs shook slightly as Jack tried his best to ease in. A hand stroked up and down his back, another gently squeezing his shoulders. Someone was humming softly. Going a fraction more slack, Jeremy groaned as Jack finally slipped in.

"Hoohhhhhhhfffuuuhck," Jeremy sighed, lifting himself onto his elbows. "Fuck, what a stretch."

"You good?" Jack asked, one hand petting at Jeremy's hip.

"Yeah. Fuck me, Jack, c'mon."

A strained moan bubbled past Jeremy's lips as Jack gradually sank inside of him, spreading him wide. Though he moved slowly, Jack didn't stop, hilting in one solid thrust. When his balls gently tapped against Jeremy's, Jack let out a satisfied sigh.

"God, you feel so fucking good," Jack pulled back slightly, pushing back in with a bit more force. "Ohhh shit Jeremy."

"C'mon, Jack." Jeremy urged again, rocking his hips. 

Jack pulled almost all the way out before smoothly thrusting forward. While there wasn't much force, he sank even deeper inside of Jeremy, making the Lad's toes curl. Geoff and Michael especially fucked with force but Jack was the best at making you feel every tantalizing inch. Repeating the motion, Jack ran his hand down Jeremy's spine, ruffling the Lad's hair.

"Why the fuck did we wait so long to do this?" Jack sighed "I never thought fucking you doggy would feel so good so fucking fast."

Jeremy went to reply, only to be startled by the door. He hadn't even noticed that Ryan left the room. He returned, still naked, erect cock bouncing with every step, with a very sleepy looking Geoff trailing behind him. As soon as he saw Jack buried balls deep inside of Jeremy, he shot awake.

"Oh dicks," Geoff breathed, eyes wide. "I uh. Didn't think this'd be happening so soon. At fucking 1am."

Ryan pulled the chair from Jack's desk, whipping it around to give Geoff a front seat viewing of the affairs. The trio watched as Geoff sank into the seat, his hands playing with the waistband of his briefs.

"Don't uh. Don't fuckin' stop on my behalf." He gestured for them to continue, all hints of tiredness gone from his face.

Standing at the edge of the bed, Ryan ran a hand through Jeremy's hair, coaxing his head upward. The height was perfect, his hard cock lining up with Jeremy's mouth. The Lad didn't need any direction, shifting his weight to his hands. He leaned forward, wrapping his lips around the head of Ryan's cock. In his seat, Geoff groaned.

"I need my fucking phone," Geoff whined. "I wanna capture the moment."

"Then get your fucking phone," Jack laughed, tightening his grip on Jeremy's hips as he gave him a harder thrust. "Isn't it in your room?"

"Yeah but then I'd have to get up--" Geoff vaulted out of his seat, grabbing at Jeremy's discarded pajama pants. He pulled out the Lad's phone, easily unlocking it and pulling up the camera. "Fucking perfection."

"Should we all smile for the camera?" Ryan cupped the back of Jeremy's head, pulling him down his cock. "My other side is my good side, this is my less good side."

"You've clearly never been in a porno, Ry-bread, your sex talk is absolute horse shit," Geoff chuckled. "Make this a 5 star video, Haywood."

"How would I do that?" Ryan cradled Jeremy's face between his palms, shallowly fucking his mouth. Jeremy was spluttering, making obscenely wet sounds every time Ryan's cock slipped past his lips. "Would fucking destroying Jeremy's throat help?"

Geoff moaned his approval, one hand slipping into his briefs to stroke at his semi-erect cock. Jack chuckled softly, maintaining a good pace as he fucked into Jeremy. 

"Ohh you've gotten so much better over these past few months," Ryan groaned. One hand wrapped around Jeremy's neck. His thumb pressed in slightly, eager to feel the bulge of his cock through Jeremy's skin. He seated himself fully in the Lad's throat, shuddering as Jeremy swallowed and squeezed around him. "You'll be second best in no time."

From behind, Jack spread Jeremy's thighs further apart, fucking harder and harder into his ass. The sharp slap of skin on skin filled the air. Even from his perch, Geoff could see Jeremy was rock hard, his untouched cock slick with precum. Digging his nails into Jeremy's hips, Jack changed his position. His thrusts curved downward, slamming squarely against Jeremy's prostate. The Lad sobbed, overwhelmed with pleasure.

"Almost there, so close," Ryan mumbled, holding Jeremy's head in his hands like he would a precious artifact. "Tilt back a little, it'll help open your throat."

Jeremy did as he was told, eyes rolling back as Ryan fucked into the heat of his mouth. Every time his cock pulled back, Jeremy licked a hot stripe up his shaft, tasting every inch. He barely had to do any work as Ryan took the reigns.

"Oh shit, Lil J, hoohhh you're almost there," Jack's eyes fluttered shut, his hips a blur. "I can feel you squeeze so fucking tight--"

"Jack, Jack, c'mere." Ryan motioned him over.

Both Gents settled as deep as they could go inside of Jeremy, leaning across him until their lips met. The kiss was searing hot, punctuated with wanton moans and lots of tongue. Between them, Jeremy gasped for breath as he came. 

"Good boy," Ryan sighed, pulling away from Jack. "Let me just--"

With a loving smile, Ryan extracted himself from the depths of Jeremy's throat, taking himself in hand. His cock was slick with thick spit and it only took a few strokes until he was cumming. Ribbons of seed fell on Jeremy's face and tongue, dripping down his cheeks, forehead, and chin. At the sight of Jeremy licking Ryan clean, his face an absolute mess, Jack soon followed after. He gave one last thrust before he came, legs twitching until he nearly threatened to collapse. He had just enough resolve to pull out and throw away the condom before falling back on the bed.

"Fuck," Geoff spoke up. His hand had gone still in his briefs. "That's uh. Definitely porno worthy."

Ryan disappeared for a moment, returning with a hot washcloth. His movements were gentle as he wiped off Jeremy's face, steering the Lad to lie down next to Jack. When he was sure everyone was taken care of, he took his place on Jeremy's other side, effectively cuddling him between both Gents.

With a lopsided grin, Geoff returned Jeremy's phone to his pants, slipping out of the door and making it over to his own room.

"Good?" Jack nuzzled into Jeremy's neck, still trying to catch his breath.

"Fuck yeah, better than good," Jeremy replied.

"Awesome," Ryan curled an arm around Jeremy, his other hand fumbling to intertwine with Jack's. "If Geoff tries to wake us up early, I'm gonna snap his fucking spine."

"Go to sleep, Ryan."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

"Love you guys."

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me over at doobler.tumblr.com!!!


End file.
